


Logan Learns About Love

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: A little Logicality drabble





	Logan Learns About Love

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics can also be found on my tumblr, @nerdy-as-heck

Logan had always known himself to be happiest while learning. He even said it himself: “learning new things is the closest I will ever be to feeling love.” The energy that ran through him when Thomas had been in school or when he read a fascinating article brought him great joy, whether he showed it or not. Logan soon noticed, though, that his mind was really the only thing that felt this way. Sure, his heart may have pulled him towards certain subjects, such as his passion for astronomy, but overall it was his head that acted this way. So, when Roman was explaining this idea of love to him, how it comes from the heart and pulls you and can ache deeply but also burn with fire, Logan was confused to say the least. Is this not what love feels like?

It didn’t take long after for him to recognize the feeling in his chest when he went into the other’s room for the first time, breathlessly taking in his surroundings. It was the same feeling as when he started noticing the little quirks the other had, like using more hand movements when he was nervous or how quickly he would smile if Logan reacted to his jokes properly or how the other tended to glance at him more than would be necessary. He noticed the other’s concern for everyone if they seemed sick or “out of character” and with each new thing this feeling grew stronger. Logan now finally understood what Roman had meant, for with each new thing he learned about the other his love grew. It wasn’t until he learned of the other’s reciprocated feelings, however, that he knew that this was truly how love was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan's quote is from "My NEGATIVE Thinking" at 10:41. I wrote this with logicality in mind, but then realized with it's vagueness it really could be applied to any. So take that as you will


End file.
